ethersagafandomcom-20200214-history
Event
Everyday things are always going on in the Ether Saga Universe. Take a break from killing monsters and help the citizens of Pokari in daily comings and goings for experience and rewards! Weekly Events Throughout the week the server will announce an event going on in the center of Pokari. Every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday an event goes on in the center of Pokari. Such events revolve around killing a flood of monsters that enter Pokari. By killing the requested monster from the quest you recieve you will gain event tokens, which translate into experience. Some items such as jades, transformation cards, and pets may be obtained. These annouced events will occur for one hour, before the monsters vanish leaving the event NPC and the confusion spirit. Talk to the confusion spirit to turn in your quest. Battle Chaos (Saturday) No Longer exist A massive uprising of monsters have entered Pokari, even Wu Cheng'en himself needs help. Help him defeat six waves of monsters for massive experience. The event begins at 7 PM on server time. When the event begins monsters will begin flooding Pokari. Each wave lasts for 10 minutes. Each wave has different monsters, so if a player fails to finish killing all the monsters within the time allotted for the wave, they fail that quest. Wu Cheng'en will ask players to kill nine of a specific type of monster. When completed players may turn in their quests at the confusion spirit who is located next to the event NPC. Battle of Chaos (Thursday) No Longer Exist The Second Son Spirit has asked for your help. He offers to other quests aside from the normal killing type. The event begins at 7 PM server time. Accept all available quests and run out to kill the monsters. The event lasts for an hour with four different waves each lasting 15 minutes. For each wave players receive two event tokens and a random jade. There is a total of twelve event tokens that can be obtained. Eight from each wave quest and four more from the two other missions. Pokari Costume Ball (Monday) Several monsters have invaded Pokari. Defeat four waves of these monsters. Rat Elimination (Tuesday) Mice, Rats, and Weasels?! Several Rats have invaded Pokari and are threatening the food supply at 7 o'clock server time. Help the Detective kill the rats. Kill a total of 12 Rice Thieves, Rattero Bandits, and Veez'll Acolytes. The monsters come in three waves, each lasting twenty minutes. Turn in all available event quests for a total of six event tokens and two transformation cards to the confusion spirit who stands next to the event NPC. Daily Events Everyday there are lesser events going on in Pokari. Events occur every 9 a.m., 12 p.m., 6 p.m. and 9 p.m. on the server time. These events are randomized and involve very basic tasks such as coitllecting fruit to cleaning up the nearby river. Doing these events can yield basic rewards such as jades. The events lasts for the duration of an hour when it started. If a player manages to collect the items, but fails to turn them in in time the items will still exist in their quest inventory and can be again turned in the next time the event occurs. The Fairy Tale of the Star & Moon Legend has it that when two people exchange a Star and a Moon they will be blessed by the God of Wealth. Find a player of the opposite gender and within your Level Class and trade each other the item. Upon recieving the item the quest shall be completed a bag of money shall apear in the player's inventory, which will be converted into a sizable ammount of money. When trading the below chart shows how much money is received when the transaction is completed. The actual amount of money received overlaps. About every 5 levels the amount of money received is increased by a 1 gold increment. Doing this quest everyday will yield a steady income, as long as a player can find the matching symbol. Astral Spirit The Dragon Descendant has appeared in Pokari. The Stars are close, in fact so close players can take a fragment off of them. Accept the quest and fly up high above the skies in Pokari to harvest star fragments. Once all seven star fragments have been collected, return back down to earth and hand them in to the Master of Torin who can be found walking around Pokari's center for a couple of event tokens. Pokari Decoration The Pokari Decorator needs your help to collect some fruit. Travel out of the east gate to find a tree and harvest some Ginseng Fruit from the roots. Collect three of them and head back into Pokari out the west gate. Enable your flying tool and fly up to the tree and harvest three apples. Then fly to the north of Pokari and collect three peaches from the trees. When you have collected all three types of fruit return to the Pokari Decorator and turn them in for two event tokens and a random jade. City Filled with Love A medicine supplier has come to town to give the guards the supply packages since they are always at hardwork defending Pokari. Pick up the supply packages from the Engineer's Wife and deliever them to all the guards. Completing this will yield two event tokens and some wine of tenacity. Contamination The nearby river has been contaminated. The Pokari Lifeguard would like you to help clean up the river. Once accepted go to the river west, or activate the auto-route. When you arrive swim down the river and begin collecting solid waste, three of them. Return to the Lifeguard to receive a Jade of Raw Fog and two event tokens. Dream Trials Once a day players may enter an alternate reality of the Gaap Lands. Within this world special event npcs exist where players can complete basic tasks for experience and pet food. These events may be accessed though the adventure assistant, Chauncy. Collect Celestial Fruit The Pokari Fruit Minster needs you to collect some Celestial Fruit that has spawned around town. Collecting the fruit will take diferent lengths of time, be patient you only need six. Collect Stardust At the East Gate of Pokari, you'll find the Messenger of the Stars who will give you the Stardust Quest. On the ground, there are rows of symbols that disappear and reappear. Before or after getting the quest, run over these symbols. By doing so, you will pick up different types of Stardust. There are five total: Courage, Faith, Life, Love, and Wisdom. Once all of these have been collected, you may hand in the quest. Make sure you have enough space in your inventory, as you may collect more than one of each of these types of stardust. They stay in your bag until you leave the Dream Trials, and you cannot throw them away while you are there.